


Easy Ways to Kill Time for Hematolagniacs

by saberteeth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Do You Get It? There's Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Gore, Off-Screen Murder, Organized Crime, The Dead Body is Next to Them While They Do It, They Kill a Guy and Fuck on His Blood, Turn Around if That Makes You Uncomfortable, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saberteeth/pseuds/saberteeth
Summary: Organized Crime AU; Claude and Hilda are high-ranking members of the Golden Deer family. If this guy they killed is gonna bleed all over their floor anyway, they might as well make use of the blood, right?
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Easy Ways to Kill Time for Hematolagniacs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep writing blood kink fics
> 
> anyway, this one is self-indulgent and kinda fucked up, read the tags and don't say i didn't warn you lmao
> 
>  **ETA!!** [amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/AShyCryptid/status/1295535679221440512?s=20) by @ashycryptid over on twitter!!!!!! omg <3

“Shit, Hilda, do you know how fucking hot you are when you kill a guy? Do you know?” Claude asks, eyes sliding toward Hilda from beneath his mirrored shades. His face is still angled toward the body on the floor, but Hilda knows better. He’s looking right at her.

“Obviously,” she says, twirling the ax in her hand like it’s a lock of her long, pink hair. The fat, 17-karat diamond engagement ring that sits next to her platinum wedding band glints in the sunlight streaming through the window as she does so. “That’s why I do it, you know?” She punctuates her statement by blowing a large bubble, the gum the same shade as her hair. God, Claude loves her.

“Obviously,” he agrees, lifting his shades from his face and settling them on top of his head. “It’s just, when you hack at ‘em like that, you leave us with a puddle of blood on our well-manicured floors.”

He frowns. It’s nothing the cleaners in his employ haven’t seen before, but he does generally try to set down plastic beforehand. At least this isn’t their penthouse, and is just one of the residences stationed around their territory to maximize their hold. Still. The cost of new flooring if the blood were to discolor it is one he could avoid – not that it matters, with their funds. But he does generally try to be strategic about budgets. Especially with a wife like Hilda, who has what she calls “extravagant” tastes.

“Claude,” she frowns. “Don’t be mad at  _ me. _ He wouldn’t stop  _ talking. _ Pleading for his life, you heard him, it was so  _ annoying. _ I had to do it,” she shrugs, frowns. “Too much effort, really. You know I hate wasting energy.”

“I know,” he says, laughing. Hilda loves to feign laziness but she’s one of the most deadly and capable people he knows. He has no doubt she took joy in the kill. Ah well, he can push at her a bit. “I know, Hil, that’s why you’re supposed to wait for Leonie or Lysithea, they take care of assassinations and disposal. You were just supposed to lure him in. Now we have to take care of getting rid of the body. And all this blood…”

“Yeah, yeah. Sometimes I just can’t wait, though.”

Claude wants to be annoyed, but he can’t be. Of course their marriage had been an arranged one, House Goneril making an alliance with House von Riegan of the Golden Deer family, but somewhere along the way they had fallen in love. And Claude had gained one hell of a formidable ally.

“Never change, baby,” he says, walking around behind her and putting his arms around her waist, settling his nose in the crook of her neck. Hermès 24 Faubourg, her signature scent.

“Don’t plan on it,” she murmurs, tilting her throat so he can place his teeth over her neck, making her shiver and giggle. Violence gets both of them hot, just another reason they’re a perfect match. He licks a stripe up her neck as she leans back into him before pressing his lips into the skin and sucking a hickey like they’re high schoolers.

“All this blood,” he murmurs, watching as it crawls over the floor, still pouring out of the gash over the dead man’s heart. “It’s getting on your pretty shoes.”

“Ugh,” says Hilda, disgust evident in her voice, but it’s tainted by the delight underneath. Nobody but Claude would pick up on that, but Hilda’s bloodlust is intimately familiar to him. The red seeps its way onto and under the toe of her tan suede boots, staining and saturating the fabric. He knows she’ll throw them out and buy a new pair tomorrow. Might as well ruin them further. Might as well ruin the whole outfit.

“Ugh,” he agrees. “Hey, wanna fuck up all your clothes?”

He presses the words into her neck, breath ghosting hot on her skin. He feels her shiver beneath him and she tilts her hips back into his groin where his cock is sitting already half-hard.

“I  _ guess,” _ she says in her ‘feigning boredom’ voice, which is Hilda for a resounding  _ fuck yes. _ Claude scoops her up, ignores her shriek, and lays her down in the pool of blood.

He leans back up to admire his handiwork. Splayed out like this, pink hair spread around her like a halo, dress rucked up and stained with red, she looks like some sort of succubus, sent here by the underworld to seduce him.

Which, he supposes, she sort of was, at one point. Sent from her family in the crime underworld, to seduce him and create a strong alliance. That had been one deal that hadn’t taken much thought at all, even to a master analyst and strategist like himself.

“Let’s get all this off you, sweetheart. Why mess up those pretty clothes further?”

“Why indeed?” she asks, smiling as Claude pulls off her booties, not bothering to leave his hands out of the blood. “Be careful with those, they’re Chanel!”

“And you’ll buy a new pair tomorrow, and a new dress,” he rolls his eyes. As  _ if _ she was going to rely on dry cleaning to make these garments as good as new. He tosses the boots aside with little care before rolling her over to get at the zipper on the back of her dress. Her hair is already matted with blood, sticking together in pink-red chunks, dripping in little  _ plinks _ onto the rest of the puddle when he moves her neck to one side to get at the zipper easier.

He wastes no time in shimmying the dress down her curves, tossing it aside. He knows what awaits him on the other side.

“Claaa- _ aude,” _ she sing-songs, which is code for  _ hurry the fuck up, I’m horny. _

“Coming, darling,” he says, standing up to shuck off his own clothing, tossing it aside with hers. The knees of his trousers are all bloody, as are the cuffs of his shirt. Oh well. Looks like he’ll be going with Hilda to the shops, although he’ll need to take care to save the pearl cufflinks from the shirt before tossing it out.

By the time he’s naked and shifted his gaze back to Hilda, she’s laid herself back out on the floor but this time, nude and with her ample tits and hard stomach covered in blood. She has her arms thrown up over her head, clasped daintily together like some sort of vestal virgin. Claude snorts.

“Share the joke?”

“You just look all pure like that, with your hands all dainty.”

_ “Pure?” _ she asks. “I just killed a guy. I’ve killed – I’ve lost count of how many people I’ve killed.”

He shrugs. “Maybe I just like the idea of debauching you.”

“Maybe,” she agrees. “Will you get down here? I’ve got two tits that need sucking and a cunt that needs played with.”

He breathes in. Fucking her in blood isn’t something they do often, but this certainly isn’t their first time. And it never gets old. The sight of the blood smeared over her rushes straight to his cock, and he takes it in hand before bending down to lick a circle around one of her nipples.

“Hey,” she says, smacking a hand over the one sitting on his cock before breaking off into a groan. “No touching,” she manages to breathe out, even though Claude has closed his teeth over the jewels in her nipples and is tugging lightly.

Oh, so she’s in  _ that _ mood?

Claude groans mournfully, but dutifully replants his hand on the other side of Hilda, looming over him to better worship her bloodstained tits. The taste is metallic, salty, but sweet to him; a proof of another successful kill. He loves to see his queen bathe in it.

Hilda’s moaning softly, bucking her hips up just a bit, involuntarily; she’s a pillow princess through and through and won’t help him out unless her body can’t stop itself. Claude takes pride in that.

He trails a finger through the blood pooled at her side, kissing down her stomach as he does.

“Open up, darling,” he murmurs, nose in the pink thatch of hair atop her cunt. No need to use lube when there’s another liquid that works so well.

Without preamble, he works his coated fingers inside of her, crooking them fast like he’s an teenager that’s just been told what fingering was. It shouldn’t feel good – but he’s skilled enough to make even that old move rile her up, and she gasps a bit. His cock strains, unbearably hard.  _ We’re getting there. _

“Tell me who provided their services for us, darling,” commands Hilda, head tilted back in pleasure as he works his fingers in, and all he can see is her neck. She must’ve run a hand down it at some point, ribbons of red trailing like a child’s finger painting.

“What, this?” Claude cocks his head against her inner thighs, and holds up his hand. Hilda knows, of course – knows everything that he knows, a skilled tactician in her own right,  _ and _ she had been the one to kill him – but it gives her a special thrill to hear Claude say it. “He’s just one of the Eagles’ henchmen. His blood is of much better use serving us than pumping through his veins.”

“Mmm,” agrees Hilda. “Does Edie  _ really _ think that sending one of these low-levels after you will work?”

Claude doesn’t answer; it’s rhetorical.

“No,” Hilda answers herself. “It’s a message.”

“Miss Hresvelg is certainly up to something,” Claude agrees, running his wet hands along her thighs, leaving marks there. There’s something about the viscosity of blood – the proverb says it’s thicker than water, but between his thumbs it’s thinner, and richer at the same time. It’s precious – unique to every person. Yet Edelgard sees this man’s as indispensable.

Claude looks over at the man, mouth still open and eyes forever wide in surprise. Edelgard’s moves are nearly as well-calculated and cunning as Claude’s. He’ll figure out what she’s trying to say with this sloppy assassination attempt, when half of his mind isn’t currently focused on his wife’s hot cunt and how fucking hard he is.

“We have a bit of a voyeur, huh? He’s watching us.” Hilda asks, then pats her hand on the floor impatiently. “Okay, you can scheme and go play in the war room after this. Get back here, get in me.”

She says this like she won’t follow him in, both of them still naked and bloody and pouring over their intel. They’ll probably fuck on his desk.

And...that thought tugs at his dick a little too hard and jerks him fully back to reality.

“Claude!” she exclaims, slapping the floor again. Little droplets of blood fly into the air from the splash her palm makes straight onto his face, like dozens of tiny red freckles. “I love you, I love your brain, but there’s a time and a place. I want to love your body, now. I want to love your tongue, your dick. Will you  _ hurry,  _ please?”

He grins.

“Well, who am I to deny you anything when you put it like that, my love?”

When his tongue enters her, he can taste the blood that his fingers left there. He licks like a ravenous man getting every last drop out of a bowl of dessert, tongue darting in and out, alternating between her clit and her walls as he thumbs at her pussy lips, listening to her gasp and opening her up. Her knees bend and she jerks her hips, and that’s how he knows he’s got her where he wants her, so wet and open.

He leans over to lap at the blood on the floor before moving his body up to kiss her; chaste by their standards, just a transfer of the blood from his mouth to hers like some sort of fucked up communion.

“Mmm, you spoil me, sometimes,” she murmurs against his mouth. With that, she trails her hand along the floor, then leans up just the slightest to wrap her dripping hand around his cock, coating it in the blood. One of her long, sharp nails pokes into the side of his dick, and he shudders.

“Oh, Hilda,” he says, faux annoyed. With a dramatic long-suffering sigh, he positions himself, and shoves in.

She squeals as he does, the blood making a  _ squelch _ as her pussy curls around it, tight and hot and wet and  _ bloody. _ It’s different from when she’s on her period; he knows it’s not her, he thinks, as he pulls one of her hands to his mouth to suck as he thrusts into her. This man could never taste so sweet as his Hilda.

He’s still watching them, the blood still pouring from the cavern hacked into his chest by her hand.

“Is that creepy?” he asks. Sure, they’ve fucked with dead bodies in the room, but not with one right next to them, staring.

“Who cares?” asks Hilda, impatient.  _ “Claude.” _

He doesn’t answer in words, just turns back to focus on her, leaning over to nose back at her neck; wet with sweat and blood and his own spit when he licks back over the hickey he made earlier.

He moves in and out of her slowly at first, making her whine. Hilda doesn’t  _ beg, _ ever, he had learned, if she was in a subbing mood, he’d have to brat tame with the best of them. In times like these, when they weren’t playing, she’s not quite as bad, but she doesn’t fail to make her demands heard. Ah, well, she had learned the art of shrewd negotiation from him. He can’t begrudge her for playing her hand.

He gives in and moves faster, one hand massaging her tits, slipping all over them with how wet they are; the smell of iron and Hilda’s perfume permeates the air and goes straight to his cock.

He’s surely leaking inside of her, almost embarrassed at how fast this situation is going to make him come, but as he looks back at Hilda’s face, he can see that she’s nearly there herself, mouth slack and eyes rolling back.

Her cunt clenches around him as he thrusts, one hand on her hip to steady himself, pleased that that will leave bruises tomorrow. He does so love when she wears his marks alongside his obvious claim with the jewels.

_ “Claude,”  _ she demands again, and he twists a nipple.

“What, sweetheart?” he asks, voice dangerously low. “Are you getting close? Are you turned on that this man you killed is watching us right now?”

“Mmmf –”

She can’t answer in words, moaning as her hips slide against the blood under her ass.

“Are you turned on that you’ve reduced this enemy to nothing but a toy for us?”

“Don’t –  _ aah!” _ she yelps as Claude punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust. “Don’t say –”

“Almost nothing makes you as wet as blood spilt by your hand, huh?”

“Nothing but you –  _ oh!”  _ and her voice breaks as she’s coming, pussy pulsing and tightening around him as the throes of pleasure overtake her.

He’s not far behind, feeling himself shoot into her, wet and hot and deep just like the blood, and the thought makes him throw his head back as he grunts in bliss, vision nearly whiting out.

“Fuck,” he says, sliding out easily with how drenched she is, taking in the liquid spilling from her fluttering cunt.

She makes a noise of assent.

“Hey, are we fucked up for this?” she giggles.

“Maybe a little,” Claude shrugs, laying down next to her. The blood is sticky now, pressing against his back. He pulls her into his arms, nosing at her hair, the smell curling up his nostrils. He wonders if this is how vampires feel. “But that’s why we’re a perfect match.”

He kisses the top of her head, and she gives him a bloody smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i think maybe i described what was happening rather than showing it through character feeling a little too much – felt very ‘this happened. then this happened’ but i guess that makes sense since this was ABOUT the blood usage and not about the feelings as much? idk, it's 3am and i don't want to go through a pwp with a fine-toothed comb. i hope it worked for you!
> 
> if you did enjoy it, kudos & a comment are greatly appreciated. if you didn't, kindly exit out <3


End file.
